User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Daniel vs. Lloyd Hemlock
Daniel, '''the mysterious, shady trainer with ties to to the villanous Team Rocket vs. '''Lloyd Hemlock, '''the Pokémon professor of various and controversial research subjects Intro Daniel walked casually into the lobby, hands dug into the pockets of his trenchcoat. As he entered, he saw a well-shaven young man in a labcoat reading. Beside him was a bottle of wine and a filled glass stood on the table. "Professor Hemlock, I presume?" The former criminal tipped his hat at the renown - or infamous, depending on who you ask - researcher. "Yes, might I have the pleasure of your name?" Lloyd replied, standing and offering his hand. "Daniel. Both of us are winners, and winners gotta stick together a'ight?" Lloyd laughed, but more so out of common courtesy rather than humor. A young man, older than their original host, wearing a yellow mask entered the room. "Sorry that your usual host couldn't appear; He's hungover from a party with his family. The two adults laughed, but the serious look on the man's face showed that he wasn't lying. "Poor kid. Anyyway, yeah, you guys are ready to go." Daniel All that is known of the mysterious man is what he has told trainers he has defeated in battle. A former member of Team Rocket before its collapse, Daniel believes that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons that can be used to take what you want. His cold and mysterious attitude tends to drive away most people, ironically meaning that his only real companions are the creatures he rarely sees as anything other than disposable living weapons. If his Pokemon "fail" him, he does not hesitate to release them into the wild or if there failure is particularly bad, sell them to Guzmaz Ranchera. He seeks a worthy trainer to do battle with, traveling from region to region in hopes of finding his greatest foe. |-|Chomper= A Totadile that Daniel received when he was a child, the two formed a deep bond as Daniel realized its unwavering loyalty and calculated brutality. When Daniel joined Team Rocket, Chomper stood by him when all of his other Pokemon either fled to the wilds or stayed with their master due to his gym badges abilities. Chomper is like a brother to Daniel, and he will do anything to please his master. ''Basic Information'' *Name: Chomper *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, the Pokemon's attack increases. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. '''Moves: *'Hydro Pump:' Chomper opens his mouth, and a powerful stream of water hits the target. *'Aqua Tail:' Chomper's tail glows a bright blue, and he swings his tail at the target. *'Thrash:' Chomper's eyes glow bright red, and he recklessly attack the target with unrelenting anger. After this is done, he becomes confused from the anger. *'Ice Punch:' Chomper's fist glows bright blue, and he punches the target. This may cause the target to become frozen. *'Brick Break:' Chomper's fist glows white, and he punches the target with enough force to shatter any mental barriers. *'Crunch:' Chomper pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. |-|Pidgeotto= An injured Pidgey that Daniel nursed back to health out of fascination for its possible strength as a warrior, Pidgeotto is convinced that Daniel loves him deep down, when he really doesn't. At all. It agreed to stay with him after he joined Team Rocket out of this misguided sense of loyalty. Basic Information *Name: Pidgeotto *Species: Pidgeotto *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye **The Pokemon is incapable of losing accuracy. *Item: Focus Band **The Pokemon has the chance of enduring a 1-hit KO attack. Moves: *'Quick Attack:' Pidgeotto rushes the target with incredible speed, dealing weak but fast damage against the target. *'Wing Attack:' Pidgeotto's wings glow white, and he smacks the target with these wings. *'Fly:' Pidgeotto takes to the air, disappearing behind some clouds. After awhile, he reappears suddenly and tackles the target. *'Hurricane:' Pidgeotto flaps his wings with speed, causing a twister to surround the target. The target is swung around in this wind storm with the chance of becoming confused. *'Steel Wing:' Pidgeotto's wings harden and become silver. He then attacks the target with these steel-hard wings. *'Heat Wave:' Pidgeotto flaps his wings with his back to the sun, causing the heat to become solid enough to attack and burn the target. |-|Slimer= A Ghastly that Daniel defeated and captured in battle in Pokemon Tower, Daniel shows an odd fondness for it's mean-spirited and joking nature. Ironically, despite Daniel's beliefs of Pokemon strength, his refusal to trade and part with Slimer makes it unable to live up to its true potential. Basic Information: *Name: Slimer *Species: Haunter *Type: Ghost/Poison *Ability: Levitate **The Pokemon is immune to Ground-type attacks. *Item: Black Sludge **A poisonous piece of sludge, this item poisons any Pokemon that isn't Poison typed. Moves: *'Sucker Punch:' Slimer pretends to attack the target, but then teleports behind them and punches them. *'Shadow Punch:' Slimer lunges at the opponent, then suddenly stops and summons a shadowy fist to attack them from behind. *'Nightmare:' Slimer's eyes glow a sinister black, and hovers over the sleeping target. The target rests fitfully, causing them to have a poisonous thought that steadily causes them to lose health once they awaken. *'Confuse Ray:' Slimer's eyes glow an eerie yellow, and the target stumbles around, grabbing their head. The target is confused. *'Hypnosis:' Slimer's eyes glow a menacing pink, and rings converge on the target. If successful, the target is put to sleep. *'Torment:' Slimer teleports randomly around the target while cackling, infuriating them and preventing them from using the same move twice in a row. |-|Bastiodon= Evolved from a fossil that Daniel stole as everything involved with Team Rocket went to crap, Daniel sees Bastiodon as a reminder of what he's done and how there is no turning back, so he treats it with, at best, detachment, and at worst, harsh and unforgiving cruelty. Bastidon is dumb, and seeks only to never fail his master. Basic Information: *Name: Bastiodon *Species: Bastiodon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Sturdy **The Pokemon cannot be defeated by a 1-hit KO move. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves *'Iron Head:' Bastiodon's entire head becomes encased in steel, then rushes the target for a powerful headbutt. *'Earth Power:' Bastiodon's eyes glow orange and smashes his head into the ground, causing shards of earth to fly in the direction of the target. *'Outrage:' Bastiodon's head becomes blue, and he yells in anger. He attacks the target in reckless anger and fury, but becomes confused once the attack is over. *'Ice Beam:' Bastiodon's eyes glow a crystal blue, before firing an icy beam from his mouth at the target. The target may become frozen. *'Thunderbolt:' Bastiodon's eyes glow a bright yellow, and he fires a bolt of thunder from his mouth at the target. The target may become paralyzed. *'Stealth Rock:' Bastiodon slams his head into the ground, causing jagged rocks to surround the target. Now whenever a Pokemon comes onto the field, the rocks attack them. |-|Shadowcat= Originally an Eevee that Daniel saved from cruel tests by Team Rocket, Eevee proved to be a loyal companion to him, eventually evolving into an Umbreon after Daniel gave it a gift of food and a nickname on the anniversary of the day he rescued it. When Daniel abandoned Team Rocket, a group of men still loyal to Giovanni cornered him on his way out, fully intent on punishing him for his desertion. Cornered and out of Pokemon, Daniel admitted defeat just as Shadowcat intervened, defeating the Rockets and helping Daniel escape. Surprised by its return, Daniel vowed to always keep it by his side. Basic Information: *Name: Shadowcat *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize **Whatever status affliction Shadowcat suffers, the opponent gains as well. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves *'Dark Pulse:' Shadowcat's rings glow black, and she launches a beam of eerie darkness at the target. *'Last Resort:' When incredibly weak and fatigued, Shadowcat makes a desperate, powerful lunge at the target. *'Iron Tail:' Shadowcat slams her tail into the target, which has now become hard as metal. *'Toxic:' The rings on Shadowcat's body glow purple, and the target becomes poisoned. *'Sucker Punch:' Shadowcat feints the target appearing to tackle the target only to suddenly halt and slash them with her claws. *'Dig:' Shadowcat digs her way underground, and then rises up to attack the target when she is given the order. |-|Jetstream= A combat loving Scizor that Daniel obtained in a trade following the fall of Team Rocket, Daniel is oddly fond of the creature, and nicknamed it Jetstream after the fast and deadly wind. Basic Information: *Name: Jetstream *Species: Scizor *Type: Steel/Bug *Ability: Technician **The attack of the Pokemon that are relatively weak are increased in power. *Item: Scizorite **Causes the Pokemon to Mega Evolve. Moves *'Night Slash:' Jetstream's claw glows black, and he slashes the target at blinding speed. *'X-Scissor:' Jetstream crosses his arms, before rushing the target and slashing them in an X-formation. *'Iron Defense:' Jetstream crosses his arms, causing his whole body to form a sturdy defense against attacks. *'Slash:' Jetstream slashes the target with a single claw. *'Bullet Punch:' Jetstream attacks the target with blinding speed, becoming a white streak to attack the target. *'Swords Dance:' Jetstream crosses his arms, and then swings his arms in an attempt to intimidate the opponent while also increasing his speed and attack ability. Lloyd Hemlock Lloyd Hemlock is a well-known Pokémon professor, obtaining his degree soon after getting the required eight gym badges to compete in the Leagues. Unlike most other professors, he does not have a specific area of study - he researches everything he can find. Lloyd has distanced himself from most of the rest of the scientific community due to his research methods, which were generally considered unethical. He has a strong friendship with fellow Pokémon trainer and Pokémon chef {Pach's Trainer}, and frequents his restaurant. Lloyd has a liking for most kinds of wine. He drinks red for work and white to relax, but makes a glass last hours. Where alcohol is inappropriate, he tends to drink white tea, with a single teaspoon of honey per cup. He keeps his team of 6 Pokémon out of Pokéballs, due to the respect he has for them and the bonds they share. His team of 6, however, are the only Pokémon he has that he considers, and treats like, his family. The rest of his Pokémon are kept in Pokéballs, and are little more than experimental specimens. Lloyd's current pet project is researching the adaptability and recombinant properties of the Eevee evolutionary tree and of Ditto. |-|Barkspawn= Barkspawn was Lloyd's second Pokémon, found in the tall grass near his home as a Houndoor. Lloyd raised Barkspawn into a slightly pyromaniac Houndoom which reflected both her trainer's sense of loyalty to friends and complete disregard for those who aren't. As Lloyd's second Pokémon, she was exposed to his lab's chemicals while he was starting out and couldn't afford safety equipment. While Mariner was unaffected due to his protective shell, Barkspawn underwent a physical mutation to resemble her Mega Form without actually being in it. In the lab, Barkspawn performs experiments needing fire or some other source of heat. Basic Information: *Name: Barkspawm *Species: Houndoom *Type: Dark/Fire *Ability: Early Bird **The Pokémon awakens quickly from sleep. *Personal Info: Flaming Vodka is her favorite drink. *Item: Heat Rock **It extends the duration of the move Sunny Day when used by the holder. Moves: *'Fire Blast:' Barkspawn charges an orb of fire between the horns on her head and then launches it at the opponent. Once it connects, it explodes. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target. *'Flamethrower:' Barkspawn unleashes a torrent of fire, streaming from the horns on her head. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target. *'Beat Up:' Barkspawn howls, and the rest of the team jumps down from the viewing stand. They all converge on the opponent, attacking physically. After some time, the other members of the team return to the stand. *'Fire Spin:' Blasts of fire come out of the two horns on her chest as she circles the opponent rapidly, trapping her foe in a spinning column of fire, trapping them. At the end of the duration, she sits and howls, causing the column to collapse onto the trapped foe. *'Sunny Day:' Barkspawn glows white, sits, and howls, shooting a white beam from her horns at the sky. All clouds scatter, and intense sunlight bathes the battlefield. *'Solar Beam:' A ball of light appears between the horns on Barkspawn's head, and two more on the tips of the horns on her chest. They then fire in a massive, collected beam at the opponent. |-|Surgeon= Surgeon was revived during one of Lloyd's school projects. They bonded almost instantly, due to their shared love of cutting things. Lloyd channeled this to make her into an excellent surgeon. Highly energetic and with a kind disposition, she is one of the friendlier Pokémon on his team with those outside it. This does not, however, inhibit her fascination with cutting things open and performing experiments. Her lab coat's sleeves contain sheathes for her claws; Lloyd added these after he needed medical treatment when she had given him a hug. In the lab, she performs surgical operations, autopsies, and dissections. Basic Information: *Name: Surgeon *Species: Kabutops *Type: Rock/Water *Ability: Battle Armor **Protects the Pokémon from critical hits. *Personal Info: Blood is her favorite drink. *Item: Big Root **It boosts the power of HP-stealing moves so the holder recovers more HP. Moves: *'Cut:' Surgeon charges in and uses one of her two claws to slice the opponent. *'Aqua Jet:' An orb of water collects on the tip of one of Surgeon's claws. A thin, high-pressure jet of water shoots out and slices into the opponent. Always strikes first. *'Night Slash:' One of Surgeon's claws glows with a dark purple, almost black, aura. He then strikes at his foe with lightning speed. *'Stone Edge:' A white ring forms around Surgeon's claws, which then solidify into scalpel-like obisidan chunks. These then fly at the opponent at high speed. *'Mega Drain:' Surgeon's claws glow green, and she makes a cutting gesture. Two green beams of light, with pointed, scythe-like ends, stab into the opponent. They drain some of the opponent's life energy, healing Surgeon. *'Stealth Rock:' Surgeon slams the ground with her claws. Whenever an opponent switches a Pokemon in, the ground on their side will erupt into several stones that then crush the opponent's Pokemon. |-|Mariner= Lloyd's first Pokémon was a Squirtle, who he raised into a Balstoise. Given to him by his father as a toddler, the two share a very strong bond of friendship and trust, acting almost like brothers. Mariner tends to act as a limiting agent to Barkspawn's pyromania, often putting out fires she starts. The two have a playful rivalry, but are quick to drown and/or burn anyone who tries to harm the other. In the lab, Mariner acts as Lloyd's main assistant, showing surprising dexterity using small tools. Basic Information: *Name: Mariner *Species: Blastoise *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, Blastoise's attacking ability increases. *Personal Info: Water is his favorite drink. *Item: Blastoisinite **Allows Blastoise to Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise Moves: *'Blizzard:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. They shoot torrents of ice crystals at the opponent. *'Hydro Pump:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot converging spouts of high-pressure water at the opponent. *'Scald:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannon(s) on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot a blast of scalding-hot water, surrounded by steam. *'Hail:' Mariner braces himself, pointing his cannons at the sky. The cannons shoot forth a blend of ice, water, and water vapor. These all condense high in the atmosphere and create a hailstorm. *'Skull Bash:' Mariner braces himself, lowering his head slightly as it becomes cloaked in a grey aura. Mariner then charges forward with surprising speed and headbutts his opponent, surrounded now by a dark blue-black aura. *'Smack Down:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot high pressure water laced with pebbles. |-|Osha= Using a spirit drawn out by a Shedininja and special scientific equipment, Lloyd bound the spirit to a sword and created a Honedge. He raised her to an Aegislash and a loyal friend. She is very protective of Lloyd and the other five Pokémon on their team, and greatly enjoys slicing anyone or anything that would harm them to ribbons. Osha and Surgeon are frequently found discussing the finer points of cutting things. In the lab, she ensures all the safety equipment works properly and acts as Surgeon's assistant when needed. Basic Information: *Name: Osha *Species: Shiny Aegislash *Type: Steel/Ghost *Ability: Stance Change **The Pokémon changes form depending on how it battles. *Personal Info: Green tea is her favorite drink. *Item: Focus Band **An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just barely any health. Moves: *'King's Shield: Osha switches to Defense Form and glows with a dark red-black aura. Osha guards against all non-status effect moves, and drops the attack of foes that make physical contact. *'Rock Slide:' Osha charges a white orb in the center of the shield and then slams her shield into the ground. The white orb shatters into many others, and rises up over the opponent. The orbs turn into boulders and slam down on the opponent. *'Brick Break:' Osha brings her shield smashing down onto her opponent, ignoring any psychic barrier or defenses set up by the enemy. *'Iron Head:' Osha assumes Shield Form, and charges straight at the foe, point-first. She does back to Sword Form afterwards. *'Shadow Ball:' Osha charges a black sphere in the center of her shield. She aims it at the opponent, and the sphere shoots out to strike. *'Hyper Beam:' Osha charges a red sphere in the center of her shield. She aims it at the opponent, and the sphere turns into a beam. Move requires a recharge turn afterwards. |-|Splicer= Lloyd created Splicer, his Spiritomb, in the lab. Using captive Yamask and spirits drawn out by several Chandelure and Shedinja, Lloyd recreated the effects of an ancient ritual with modern science to bind all 108 spirits to create the body of a Spiritomb. Another ritual bound that to a Keystone, anchoring it. The Spiritomb's inquisitiveness and slightly malicious curiosity was the basis of a lasting friendship between the two. Due to his nature as a composite creature, Splicer enjoys experimenting with gene splicing between different Pokémon. Basic Info: *Name: Splicer *Species: Spiritomb *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Pressure **The Pokémon raises opposing Pokémon's PP usage. *Personal Info: Hot Chocolate is his favorite drink. *Item: Spell Tag **A sinister, eerie tag that boosts the power of Ghost-type moves. Moves: *'Icy Wind:' Splicer exhales, blowing icy particles towards the opponent at high speed. *'Shadow Sneak:'Splicer melts into the ground, becoming a small, hard to notice shadow. He moves towards his target for a sneak attack. *'Ominous Wind': Spiritomb's projected body increases in size and exhales, infusing his breath with the malice contained within the souls that make up his body to damage his foe. *'Dark Pulse': Splicer's keystone turns black, and two orbs made out of rotating black circles obscure its eyes. These get fired at the opponent as a beam. *'Foul Play': Splicer's projected body pulses, and his foe leaps in for an attack. The swipe passes through his body, which shifts space to have the target strike itself. *'Uproar' Splicer's body pulses, and emits unearthly shrieks and banshee wails that assault the opponent with sound for a few turns. |-|Shale= While experimenting, Lloyd built a Golurk. After activating, the Golurk showed an affinity for punching things, which it did with great force. It has a particular dislike for bird Pokémon, and the Pidgey line in particular. In the lab, Shale prefers to take on any heavy lifting when he's not experimenting with ways to punch things more effectively. Basic Info: *Name: Shale *Species: Shiny Golurk *Type: Ground/Ghost *Ability: Iron Fist **Boosts the power of punching moves *Personal Info: Motor Oil is his favorite drink. *Item: Muscle Band **It is a headband that slightly boosts the power of physical moves. Moves: *'Shadow Punch' Shale's fist glows dark purple and becomes intangible. He punches his foe, and his fist turns sold just as it hits. *'Thunder Punch:' Shale's fist glows yellow & black and is surrounded by lightning. He punches the foe, who receives an electric jolt. *'Drain Punch:' Shale's fist glows black, and the aura grows several spikes on his knuckles. He then punches his foe, and drains some of their life force to heal himself. *'Fly:' Golurk's feet retract into legs and hands retract into arms, creating four sets of thrusters which activate and propel Shale skyward. Next turn, he swoops down and body slams the opponent. *'Ice Punch:' Shale's fist is surrounded in a pale, bluish-white mist. He then punches the foe. *'Fire Punch' Shale's fist is surrounded with a red and orange aura, which turns into fire. He then punches the opponent. Notes *Default weather; Hail *Both sides will begin with all six Pokemon that fight in tabber order. *The fight goes on until one or both trainers have no Pokemon left. Vote on a battlefield. Lava Ice Rock Water Lava Field.png|Lava Ice Field.jpg|Ice Rock Field.png|Rock Water Field.png|Water Category:Blog posts